Protection of The Youngest
by nolanb780
Summary: Ryan's in trouble and his team will do anything to protect him. But, Ryan's trying to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Here's chapter 1 of my new fanfic!**

**Chapter 1**

**TPOV**

* * *

"Get out." Eric hissed.

"But-

"No buts Ryan, out." Eric said again.

Ryan frowned, he glanced at Calleigh for support. She only glared at him. He remembered this, it was the same as the time he hid key evidence because of the Russians. This time, it was because of his older brother. If he got him arrested, then his brother's mob boss, would kill all of his friends. He didn't want to think of Eric, Calleigh, Horatio, and Alex, being murdered. He sighed.

He left without another word, knowing he'll need to protect his friends. No matter what.

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

Eric searched for Ryan, but couldn't find the agent anywhere. He checked the locker room, he called him, but the man didn't answer. Eric started to get frustrated, Ryan has been acting weird lately. When he saw the scene he had immediately called someone. Ever since, he's been acting jumpy and scared. He was worried for his partner.

When he got a call from Ryan, he was shocked. "Ryan, where the hell are you?" he asked.

"E-Eric? C-could you...please...c-come and get me?" Ryan said. His voice sounded pained and he was shivering.

Eric started to rush towards the door, motioning for Horatio and Calleigh and Alex to follow. They were all confused on why Eric was in a rush.

He could hear Ryan's breathing become labored. "I-I'm...n-near...S-sunset...b-beach." Ryan replied.

"Alright buddy, I'm coming for you." Eric replied.

After he hung up, he got into the car and started it. Horatio sighed, "Eric, what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Ryan's in trouble." Eric replied.

"Trouble?" Alex questioned.

"Yes."

When they got to Sunset beach, it took an hour to actually find the agent. Ryan was lying on his side, shivering and coughing up blood. He was curled in a ball.

Eric knelt down. "Ryan?" he whispered.

Ryan's eyes fluttered open to show fear filled pupils. His hazel eyes reflected every ounce of pain the young man was feeling. "They're after me." he whispered before passing out.

* * *

**Author's note: Clift hanger! So should I continue? Sorry for any mistakes and please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here's chapter 2! :) Thanks for such great reviews! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**TPOV**

* * *

They had rushed him to the hospital, not bothering to call the ambulance. Calleigh drove while Alex and Eric worked on Ryan. Horatio was calling the hospital to have a gurney and doctors ready at the emergency doors. Ryan was coughing up blood and crying as Alex and Eric tried to calm him down. He had three stab wounds, a broken cheek bone, a bruise forming the side of his face and broken ribs. His eyes were blurred with pain.

Alex stroked his hair as she kept saying soothing words to him. Ryan kept mumbling about someone being after him. When they got to the hospital he was immediately rushed in. Blood was all over Alex and Eric and the back seat.

They all sat down in the waiting room. Their hearts racing with concern, hope, wonder, and adrenaline. Their minds scarred by the deep gash Ryan had left in them. The image of his bleeding out, crying and screaming, mumbling and fearful.

They all prayed for the same thing, for him to survive.

* * *

**~6 hours later~**

The doctor walked out, looking exhausted. Along with the sergeant. Horatio stood up and nodded towards him. "How is he?" he asked, unable to hide the nervous tone he had.

Doctor sighed, "Four broken ribs, broken cheek bone, three stab wounds, internal bleeding, a broken wrist, and a bruised left side of the face. He's in critical condition."

"Can we see him?"

"I'm afraid not. But I'll come back with more news."

With that, they both nodded their farewells before heading back towards Ryan's room. Horatio sighed and then walked back to the team. Natalia was the first to ask.

"What now?" she asked.

"We go, get refreshed, rest, and figure out who did this." Horatio replied.

"So...we have a crime on our hands?" Eric asked.

"We have a private crime. Ryan is the youngest, therefor, we protect the youngest. He's done nothing wrong, that would cause someone to die. He's sacrificed a lot for this team. He even risked getting thrown into jail to save a little boy from being killed by the Russians. He took one hell of a beating from them, but hid it. I've tried my very best to keep him calm, give him a relaxed life, and to protect him. Now, we need to find these men." Horatio said, his eyes reflecting his anger and hatred for the men who attacked Ryan.

Eric nodded, his eyes mirroring Horatio's.

* * *

**~Next morning~**

Horatio got a call from the hospital, saying Ryan had coded three times last night and just flew into a coma. He wasn't happy about this news and even more anger and rage boiled inside him. Once he told the team, he could see the rage practically radiating off of them. Especially Eric and Natalia.

When they got to the scene, they immediately went to work. Calleigh and Eric searched for any clues about the criminals, while Natalia looked up any contacts that would help. Horatio talked to Alex about smeared blood on the railings of the board walk. They were there four hours when Calleigh found one slip up from the almost murders. It was one of the knives used to stab Ryan. She put it in a bag and told Horatio.

He sighed, "I guess that's the best we can find today. I'll tell the cops to close this scene up and not let anyone on it." he replied.

Calleigh nodded as she told the rest of the team. They all got into the Hummer and drove back to headquarters. Horatio was trying to think when he told Eric to stop. He stopped and raised an eyebrow.

Horatio jumped out and walked back over to the cops. "Get me the video tapes." he ordered before walking away. The cops nodded as they got to work.

"What was that about?" Eric asked.

"Our suspects aren't smart. They probably didn't bother to look for the hidden camera." Horatio replied.

They all smiled before continuing their journey.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

Calleigh smiled, "I found a finger print. Belongs to...oh my god." she gasped.

The whole team looked up. "What?" Natalia asked.

"Belongs Kevin Wolfe, Ryan's older brother. He belongs to a mob."

"A certain mob?"

"No, they call themselves the black bat mob?" Calleigh whispered.

"Get him here. Now." Horatio growled.

"His own brother. Thought they were supposed to protect their younger brothers." Natalia growled.

"Guess some don't." Alex replied.

* * *

**Author's note: Once again, cliff hanger and a short chapter :) Please review, favorite, and follows! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Here's chapter 3! Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing ;)**

**Chapter 3**

**TPOV**

* * *

When they broke into Ryan's brother's house, they were shocked. It was a mess, there were bags of drugs all over the place, broken beer bottles and broken glasses, there was bullet holes in the wall, there was dirty dishes everywhere.

"Well...Ryan's brother is the complete oposite of Ryan." Eric said.

"You think!" Calleigh replied sarcastically.

As they searched through the house they found a note on the boy's bed. When Alex read it, anger flared up in her usually warm and welcoming chocolate brown eyes. They were burning with rage as she handed the note to Horatio. He grabbed it and read it.

_Dear CSI team,_

_I guess you found my brother and you are now searching for me. You'll never find me, and you better keep a close watch on Ryan. Before you know it, he'll be slipped right out from under you._

_Sincerely,_

_Zack Wolfe._

"Well then...I want to kill this bastard." Eric whispered.

"I'm agreeing with you on that." Calleigh agreed.

* * *

**~At the hospital~**

Zack watched Ryan sleep. He was in a coma and he smiled, "Good." he whispered. "You'll be dead soon, little brother." he snarled.

He took out a syringe with a clear liquid in it, he then inserted it into Ryan's IV. Two minutes passed and he was gone. Ryan's heart monitor started to go off as nurses and doctors rushed in. The doctor was yelling out orders. Ryan's heart moniter went to a straight line as he coded. They kept trying to get his heart beat back but it wouldn't come back.

* * *

**~At the office~**

Horatio sighed, it's been 3 hours since they went into Zack's house. They couldn't find one clue where he would be. They had called the hospital but the nurse said she hadn't let anyone new in. When his phone started to ring, he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, Mr. Horatio, we had a problem here with Ryan Wolfe. He's stable now but he had coded and we had trouble getting him back. He wasn't breathing, there for there was no oxygen going to his brain. We don't know if he has any brain damage, we're doing a cat scan now to see if there's a bleed in the brain." the nurse said.

"Alright, thank you." Horatio replied.

After he hung up, he glared at his desk. "You're going to pay for this, Zack." he growled.

* * *

**~3 days later~**

It was now the third day and they had finally gotten close to finding Zack. Ryan was getting worst, his body was starting to get tired, he didn't have a bleed in his brain at least. He had thrashed around quit a few times, having nightmares that he couldn't escape.

When they had found out what warehouse Zack's mob usually uses, they decided to make a surprise visit. Luckily, there was no one there. Two cops cut off all the cameras as the team searched around. Horatio had found a picutre of Ryan with a knife in it, Eric found Ryan's badge, Calleigh found plans on killing Ryan or making him suffer, and Alex found out why Ryan hid the evidence. He was trying to protect them.

"Here's a printed out email between Ryan and Zack. He took the evidence to protect us. Zack had threatened him, that if he was arrested that his boss would come and kill every single one of us and make Ryan watch. Then kill him." Alex explained.

She handed Horatio the sheet as he read it. He was shocked by this and angered. So was the rest of the team. "We need to find his brother, or Ryan may night make it to see tomorrow." Horatio said.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short and horrible! I'm super tired :( sorry for any mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So...thanks a whole bunch to the one reviewer! I didn't realize my mistakes ~ Well his name is Zack. :) here's chapter 4! And if you have a howrse account then look for me on howrse! Sophie107 oh and I'm trying to remember everything. Now, I'm going to mention the men in the video tapes, if I did in the earlier chapters...well then just tell me :)**

**Chapter 4**

**TPOV**

* * *

Hours passed as they continued to search for Ryan's brother. They had found a few clues that lead to an old whare house. They had gotten two calls from the hospital, one stating that he had no bleed in the brain and shouldn't have any brain damage. The second, was saying he was stable and should pull through soon. It was all good news which lightened up the mood of the agents, but they still wanted to find his brother.

All of a sudden Calleigh gasped. "The video tapes!"

They all stared at her in confusion as she called someone. After ten minutes she hung up and looked at the two brand new texts on her phone. "Alright, there were three men, one was Zack Wolfe, he just watched. The other was the oldest, his name is Kyle Act, and the other who's twenty three, most likely new to the mob, was Henry Beckings. " Calleigh said.

"Where are they located?" Horatio asked.

"We have Kyle's address. It's only five minutes from here."

"Then lets go."

* * *

**~5 min later~**

When they got to his house, Eric knocked twice. After the third time, they busted the door open. "Shouldn't we ask for a warrant?" Natalia asked.

"Screw that." Eric growled.

As they searched through the house, they didn't see anyone. "Hey, look at this." Calleigh said.

She walked over to the group and held up a picture and a note. Horatio took the note and read it.

_Kyle,_

_I really don't want to kill my little brother. I know, he's an agent and could get my arrested but he's my brother. I'm not heartless you know. I love him more than anything, we only had each other since I turned eighteen. I was lucky I was able to care for him and protect him from being sent to a orphanage. And I helped him become a cop. I'm taking his life away from him. I already had mine taken, he won't have his._

_Zack Wolfe._

Alex looked at it confused, "This hand writing is different from the other note by Zack." she said.

"Which is weird, but he was in the video. Ordering them." Calleigh replied.

"Calleigh, did he looked scared?" Horatio asked.

"I'm not sure...I could call again.."

"Please do. This is getting interesting."

After three hours, they returned to the headquarters. They put two hidden cameras in Kyle's house. Hoping they'll be able to catch something. That night, they caught something interesting.

When they watched the video, they were shocked.

* * *

_~Video~_

_Zack Wolfe glared at Kyle. "Yes, I made him code. The only reason I'm killing him, because it's the only way I can save him from you. And you know that!"_

_"But you'll go to jail." Kyle replied._

_"Yes, so?"_

_"We need you to help us with the murders and robberies. See, you have the same talent as your brother. He's far to young and smart for us to manipulate him, but you're easy. I even said this to your face and you won't runaway."_

_"Because you'll kill him, slowly and painfully. I don't want that for him."_

_"Yet, you're killing him anyway."_

_"Because it's the only way he'll be safe!"_

_"Why not go to his agent friends?"_

_"Because...the boss...he would...kill all of them. He probably lost his job because he had to hide that evidence. I put it there for a reason!"_

_"You're not going to jail. Now, that note that I wrote-_

_"What note?"_

_"That I put in your house. I simply told them to watch over their little pet. He'll be stolen right from under them."_

_Zack was shocked, tears pricked his eyes. "P-please...don't..torture him."_

_"Listen to us and we won't...at least we'll make it a little less painful." Kyle smiled coldly. _

_Zack stood there helpless, he broke down and cried. He screwed up his brother's life. Kyle shook his head as he walked away. Zack made up his mind, he'll get himself arrested, after protecting his brother and killing the whole mob. There was only twenty five of them, he could easily do it._

_~end~_

* * *

They were shocked, "So...this whole thing is...to save Ryan?" Calleigh asked.

"From his boss..." Horatio replied.

"We need to get Zack first." Eric said.

They all agreed. They had to save Zack first.

* * *

**Author's note: EW...this chapter sucked -_- I'm having trouble getting my Loki fanfic another chapter. Still writer's block. Aarrgh. Oh well, please review! :D sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
